A empregada
by Angelica chibilua
Summary: Carol Peletier não é nenhum ratinho assustado...E ela vai provar isso de forma inusitada. Carol/Daryl. Como dizem, nunca provoque quem está quieto...


Nota: The Walking Dead não me pertence. Quem nunca imaginou Carol Peletier como Moira O´hara de American Horror Story?...LOL.

**"A empregada."**

Carol Peletier passou o antebraço na testa, enxugando o suor que escorria pelo seu rosto. O clima daquele dia estava seco de verão, a estava matando. Nenhuma maldita nuvem no céu. Carol podia jurar que passava dos quarenta graus e ela estava derretendo. Pelo menos todas as roupas tinham secado, estavam dobradas e prontas para serem entregues para seus respectivos donos. Carol estava trabalhando como uma condenada para manter a ordem na prisão, tentando deixar todo mundo satisfeito.

_...pelo menos as pessoas não ficam discutindo atoa..._

No bloco D, algumas mulheres estavam reunidas em uma roda. Bebendo chá gelado, rindo, como se fossem as donas da prisão. ..._Eu realmente poderia ter uma ajuda aqui..._ Carol suspirou, olhando para o pesado cesto de roupas nos seus braços.

"Carol é tão velha pra ele." Melanie, uma moça loira voluptuosa, que com seus vinte e poucos anos, tinha Daryl Dixon em sua mira, assim como as outras mulheres de Woodbury.

"Acabada. Ela parece uma domestica. E as roupas que usa? Meu Deus..." Senhora Mashburn, uma ricaça fútil e fofoqueira também tinha sua opinião sobre Carol Peletier. Aquela infeliz que trabalhava duro e que todo dia trazia comida e roupas limpas para essas ingratas metidas.

"Ela não tem a menor chance...A verdade? Ai gente, eu acho que ele tem dó dela. Escutei que o marido enchia ela de porrada." Karen bebeu um pouco do chá, e disse com uma voz inconformada.

"EU SEI. Que horror!" Melanie disse com seu sotaque sulista. "Mas a culpa é dela mesma, viveu tantos anos com esse marido porque quis... Eu aposto que ela não tem a menor idéia de como seduzir um homem. Daryl Dixon deve fazer piada dela..."

Carol largou o cesto de roupas limpas no chão, interrompendo a "conversa" com um estrondo. Todos os rostos se viraram para ela. Carol não disse nada, só olhou de volta, encarando uma por uma.

Julgamento? Carol Peletier estava mais que acostumada com julgamentos. Essas eram as mesmas pessoas que durante as reuniões de escola de Sophia, falavam mal dela pelas costas, enquanto sorriam na sua frente.

Desde quando isso é novidade em sua vida? Julgavam seus cabelos, suas rugas, suas roupas, seus modos, seus medos, seus erros, seus acertos. O mundo tinha acabado, mas a falsidade continuava a mesma.

Qual a consequência de abrir a sua boca agora, e mandar cada uma delas tomar no...? Carol poderia muito bem fazer isso, e sair com o nariz empinado para fora do Bloco D.

Mas não era seu estilo. As pessoas a subestimavam. Carol sempre foi uma ótima jogadora de xadrez. Avaliando ações e atitudes. Pra sobreviver Ed, ela aprendeu a ser assim. E Carol Peletier podia ser vadia vingativa se quisesse.

Carol sabia como lidar com as pessoas, e não era por acaso

"Me desculpe. Aqui estão as roupas..." Como um ratinho, Carol se abaixou para pegar o cesto de roupas limpas, e entregar para Karen.

"Oh Carol, a gente não percebeu...Eu que peço desculpas. Oh Meu Deus!" O desconforto na feição de Karen era ridículo. Ela pedia desculpas, não por estar falando mal de Carol minutos atrás, mas por ter sido pega no flagra. _... Que enfie suas desculpas no traseiro..._

"Tudo bem. Eu preciso terminar o jantar." Carol abaixou a cabeça e saiu. Quando se virou, escutou mais um comentário maldoso, antes de finalmente se decidir sobre o troco.

"Tsc.É uma pobre coitada." E senhora Mashburn despertou uma fúria em Carol, como ela não sentia a muito anos.

Carol tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto. "Vamos ver quem é a empregada..."

~.~.~.~

Depois de muita discussão, Carol convenceu Glenn de que precisaria ir até a cidade. Era urgente, era importante, era secreto. Glenn sinceramente não entendeu de onde vinha tanta urgência. E não entendeu o porque de Carol não querer dizer o que tanto queria na cidade. "Se Daryl ficar sabendo, eu ganho uma flecha no traseiro..."

O fato era que, o lugar onde Carol precisava ir, era o último que qualquer um pensaria em ir bem no meio do apocalipse. Carol Peletier não era santa, nunca foi, ela conhecia bem aquele lugar. Ela sabia muito bem como seduzir. Quando e como usar uma voz especial para conseguir o que queria.

Sim, muitas e muitas vezes usou de artifícios para distrair Ed. Para tentar tirar alguma satisfação daquele casamento naufragado, o que era muito raro. Ela sempre precisava da ajuda do vibrador_... que saudades..._ No começo do casamento Ed Peletier até que correspondia, mas nos últimos anos, fumante, alcoólatra e obeso, ele simplesmente não conseguia mais satisfazer os desejos de sua esposa. Enquanto Carol chegava no pico de seu desejo sexual, Ed decaia, e decaia, e decaia. Nem três minutos e acabava. E frustração levava a violência. E violência levava a frustração.

"CAROL?" Os olhos de Gleen saltaram da orbita assim que percebeu onde Carol queria ir.

"O que? Nunca entrou em um?" Carol disse com uma voz mansa e zombateira.

Se ainda existisse energia elétrica, um neon enorme em cima da loja estaria ligado, piscado em tons de vermelho. "Sex Shop."

"Eu pensei que você e o Daryl estivessem..." Os parafusos no cérebro de Glenn estavam meio soltos. Na lógica dele, uma mulher ia para um sex shop só quando estivesse precisando de um consolo.

"Eu não tenho nada com o Daryl. Isso não tem nada a ver com ele. Ok? E uma mulher não ao sex shop só porque está em falta..." Carol deu um passo, fazendo sinal com as mãos para que Glenn a seguisse.

"Vamos, não temos muito tempo a perder . Daqui a pouco todo mundo da prisão comece a procurar pela gente." Carol tinha a arma na cintura, e a machete em suas mãos.

O que ela queria estava ali dentro, e não voltaria pra prisão sem conseguir aquilo. "Anda Glenn, se você me ajudar, eu posso te dar algumas dicas pra apimentar as coisas com Maggie... Ela vai até a lua, te garanto"

"Anda logo Carol"

Carol não precisou falar duas vezes, Glenn estava arrombando a porta do Sex Shop. Eles perceberam que tinham dois zumbis lá dentro. "Meu Deus, esse povo veio pra cá no meio do apocalipse? Bando de pervertidos." Gleen levantou sua faca, enfiando na nuca de um dos walkers.

"Hei, nós viemos pra cá no meio do apocalipse." Carol riu. Uma zumbi mulher. Loira, quase pelada partiu pra cima dela. Mas Carol avançou, espalhando sangue negro por tudo. A walker não demonstrou muita resistência enquanto Carol lhe arrancava a cabeça.

"Glenn, tá vendo aqueles gels ali? Pegue todos. Depois eu te explico como usar. Ok?" Glenn obedeceu. Obviamente entusiasmado com o que Carol tinha pra lhe dizer.

"OHH" Carol levantou as mãos, um chicote de couro preto de um lado, e uma algema do outro. "Muito útil" Ela riu, e colocou dentro da bolsa.

Atrás do balcão do Sex Shop, Carol finalmente encontrou aquilo que tanto procurava.. "YES" Carol gargalhou. Pegando todo o kit e colocando dentro de sua mochila antes que Glenn pudesse ver. "Tudo certo? Vamos sair logo daqui?" Ela disse pra Glenn, que concordou, sem antes encher sua mochila com todos os itens possíveis.

"Hey Glenn, Maggie vai me agradecer depois..." Carol piscou para ele. Glenn não conseguiu esconder a vergonha. "Mas isso é um segredo entre nós dois, ok?"

"Ok." Ele engoliu seco.

Saindo do Sex Shop, antes que acontecesse alguma coisa séria de verdade, Glenn não via a hora de chegar logo na prisão. Ele realmente precisava encontrar com Maggie o mais rápido possível.

~.~.~.~.~

Carol não tinha como negar, estava sim nervosa. Ela se olhou no espelho, tentando ganhar confiança, mas a verdade é que estava quase desistindo. ..._Estou muito ridícula..._ Uma coisa era seduzir Ed. Ed geralmente estava bêbado no horário de ir pra cama, dar "a melhor noite da vida dele" era fácil.

Alguns minutos de sexo, e Ed estava caído na cama. Roncando como um trator, babando, desmaiado. Até a manhã seguinte, Carol teria paz, e tempo para si mesma. Para planejar, maquinar, até que um dia, arrumasse coragem suficiente de cortar a garganta do ogro com a faca de cozinha.

Carol sumiu durante toda tarde. Glenn e Maggie também tinha sumido. Na volta do "passeio". Ela ensinou varias coisas para o jovem oriental, ele provavelmente estaria colocando em pratica naquele exato momento. "Muito produtivo, você vai ver..." Carol riu antes de sair do carro.

Rick, Daryl, Tyreese, Hershel não entenderam nada do que tinha acontecido para que Carol precisasse sair da prisão. Glenn e Carol disfarçaram, trazendo algumas medicações para Hershel e matérias de higiene pessoal para o restante da prisão. Glenn não conseguia esconder a vermelhidão na cara. Carol só riu.

Carol usou aquela tarde para se preparar. Sorriu maliciosamente na frente do espelho, como uma garota travessa, imaginando a reação das pessoas.

Ela literalmente sentiu como se estivesse voltando no tempo. Como fazia antes de Ed tentar destruir sua auto estima e sua feminilidade. Carol dedicou que aquela tarde seria para si mesma. E estava sentindo muito prazer nisso.

Tomou um longo banho, usando uma esponja fez uma deliciosa espuma, sentindo o cheiro adocicado do um gel de banho que tinha pegado durante o passeio. Ela depilou as pernas, satisfeita em sentir a pele suave, deslizante. Passou um hidratante nos seios, no restante de seu corpo, sentindo cada curva. Pintou as unhas de vermelho. Arrumou o cabelo para que ficasse adequado para a tiara preta e branca com babados. Maquiou-se como não fazia há anos. _...Uma coisa essas peruas vadias de Woodbury tinham razão. Eu realmente, eu estava acabada..._

~.~.~.~

Era hora do jantar, ela sabia que Beth tinha preparado os coelhos que Daryl caçou naquela manhã. Todos estavam lá no Bloco C, com um prato na mão, esperando na fila pela sua vez.

Quando Carol abriu a porta da cafeteria, ela escutou pessoas prendendo a respiração, pratos caindo, e ohhhs e ahhh. Os olhos de Daryl quase saltaram do rosto.

"Santa Mãe de Deus." A boca de Tyreese despencou.

"Carol...?" Rick engoliu seco. Assim como todos os homens presentes naquela cafeteria.

As mulheres de Woodbury agora teriam alguma coisa interessante para falar sobre Carol Peletier.

Se Carol era uma empregada, então ela era uma empregada...

O prato de Daryl caiu no chão. Ele simplesmente não teve forças para apanhar. Seus olhos azuis vagaram pelo corpo de Carol. Parada na ali na porta da cafeteria, encostada no batente, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios vermelhos pelo batom.

Salto alto preto. Realmente alto, reluzente, de vinil. Meia calça preta, que chegava só até a coxa e tinha uma provocante barra de renda. Um uniforme de empregada, tão minúsculo que mal cobria o traseiro dela. Na frente um avental branco, e um decote...E que decote. Revelando um pouco do sutiã preto rendado. Não se podia dizer o que deixava Carol mais sensual. A roupa. A maquiagem perfeita. O perfume. O sorriso. O cabelo prateado, penteado, enfeitado por uma tiara preta com babadinho branco. Carol estava impressionante...

Glenn engasgou o liquido que estava bebendo, e foi socorrido por Maggie, que bateu algumas vezes em suas costas.

"O que? Viram um fantasma? Estou aqui pra servir." Carol caminhou até o fogão. O andar propositalmente provocante, mexendo os quadris de um lado para o outro, espalhando seu perfume adocicado.

Carol parou na frente do fogão, olhando para a cara de espanto das mulheres de Woodbury. Ela precisou segurar o riso, a cara delas era muito engraçada. _...Não me provoquem, suas vadias..._

"Alguém quer um pouquinho?" Carol Peletier usou o tom de voz mais sensual de sua vida. Ela olhou para os homens, piscando os cílios algumas vezes. Carol realmente riu quando percebeu os moradores de Woodbury se aglomerando na fila, gritando "Eu, eu, eu..."

"Ok, calma rapazes, tem pra todo mundo." E Carol passou a servir o jantar, com um sorriso no rosto, satisfeita.

Velha? Acabada? Com cabelos brancos? Enrugada? Hunf...Carol Peletier tinha todos os homens daquela cafeteria na palma de sua mão.

Ela riu com o olhar de revolta e indignação da senhora Mashburn, de Karen, de Melanie_...Provavelmente eu sou a puta agora..._

Carol caminhou até as três mulheres, olhando fixamente para elas, inclinando-se sobre a mesa que elas estavam sentadas. Seus seios evidentes, sensualmente apertados no sutiã de renda preta. Com Carol inclinada sobre a mesa, quem olhava Carol por trás conseguia visualizar a renda da calcinha preta.

Imediatamente Daryl se posicionou ali, ao perceber todas as cabeças dos homens procurando o melhor ângulo. Daryl estava passado, atordoado, estremecido. Algumas partes de sua anatomia gritavam por atenção. Mas ele tinha que cuidar de Carol, antes que um desses homens voassem pra cima dela. "MULHER! VOCÊ PERDEU O JUIZO?"

" Meu amor, a gente conversa a sós... mais tarde." O tom de voz de Carol quase fez com que Daryl ejaculasse nas calças, ali mesmo. A tenda na frente da sua roupa era constrangedora demais, assim como a tenda na frente da calça dos outros homens ali naquela cafeteria.

"Jesus Cristo..." Daryl disse entre os dentes. _...Carol é gostosa pra caralho. Eu to fudido.. _Ele pensou desesperado, se dando conta da atenção que ela estava recebendo. "Chega dessa palhaçada..."

"Muito bem." Carol se levantou, acabando com o espetáculo, que era a visão de sua calcinha rendada a mostra.

"Ohhh Não..." Ela escutou os homens reclamando, e sorriu."Vocês gostaram?"

"Jesus Cristo, daí-me forças" Tyreese estava soando frio. Daryl encarou o ex jogador de futebol com olhar mortal.

"Sabe como é gratificante você trabalhar o dia todo? Limpando, lavando, passando, dobrando, varrendo...e chegar em um lugar, onde as pessoas deveriam estar te agradecendo. Não que eu precise, porque eu não preciso. E escutar as pessoas falando mal de você?" Com o tom de voz baixo e sensual, ela declarou, enquanto caminhava pela cafeteria, um andar tão suave quanto de uma gata.

Todos estavam prestando atenção nela agora

Carol parou novamente na frente da mesa com as três mulheres. Elas estavam com o rosto branco, embasbacadas.

"Eu sou uma empregada? Sim, eu sou...Veja!" Carol passou as mãos na frente do seu corpo, apontando para seu uniforme sensual.

"Eu sou velha? Feia? Acabada? Não sirvo para ninguém?... Veja!" Carol apontou para os homens, e suas evidentes ereções. E sorriu satisfeita.

"Que petulante." Senhora Mashburn se remexeu na cadeira, completamente constrangida.

"Meus amores. Não me subestimem. Vocês não me conhecem. Vocês não sabem quem eu sou. O que eu vivi. O que eu aprendi.O que eu sou capaz ou não de fazer?" Novamente Carol se debruçou sobre a mesa.

"Daqui por diante, eu vou tirar o uniforme! Vocês querem comida? Cozinhem. Vocês querem roupa limpa? Lavem e passem. Vocês querem um lugar limpo pra morar? Varram..." A voz de Carol não tinha mais o ar sensual, era feroz, séria e baixa.

"Vocês querem o meu homem? Me desculpe, mas nem se vocês se vestirem desse jeito vão conseguir...Porque nesse exato momento, eu tô levando Daryl lá pra cima pra mostrar quanta dó ele tem de mim..." E Carol sorriu, seu melhor sorriso, o mais provocante.

"Desculpem rapazes, mas essa empregada aqui já tem um patrão..." Carol caminhou até Daryl, puxando a camisa dele com os dedos. O caçador não demonstrou a menor resistência. Ele seguiu Carol pelas escadas em direção as celas. Sem esconder o sorriso orgulhoso e vitorioso. Carol era sua. Toda sua!

"Você pode ficar com o uniforme?" A voz de Daryl rouca e engasgada.

Carol gargalhou. "Claro, com tanto que você deixe me usar a algema..."

O sorriso no rosto de Daryl foi a resposta mais deliciosa que Carol recebeu na vida...

Naquela noite ninguém conseguiu dormir. Os gemidos de prazer de Carol e Daryl mataram todos daquela prisão. E lá do Bloco D, Melanie, senhora Mashburn e Karen se roíam de inveja.

Nunca provoque quem está quieto...

~.~.~.~

**Reviews são sempre bem vindos!**

LOL

Talvez eu deva escrever Carol e Daryl, o uniforme, o chicote e a algema

hahahahaha


End file.
